Electric Peashooter
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Electro Pea. Electric Peashooter is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It shoots electric peas that penetrate every zombie in its lane and deals electrical chain damage similar to Lightning Reed. Origins Like most other peashooting plants, the Electric Peashooter is based on the plant Pisum sativum. The term peashooter is normally used to refer to a toy version of a blowgun, or as a slang for small or low-caliber firearms. The name also refers to the fact that peashooter shoots peas. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed by Plant Food, Electric Peashooter fires 3 large electric peas to the three closest zombies, dealing heavy damage. Those peas explode into smaller electric peas, which spread in a circular pattern while passing through zombies dealing electrical splash damage. Level upgrades TBA Strategies Electric Peashooter can potentially be one of the more potent multi-hitting plants in the game. Not only can it hit every zombie in its lane like Laser Bean, but the shots also crackle into other lanes, potentially defeating many weakened zombies at once. This makes it great against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, due to the number of zombies that will likely be hit. Because of its similarities to Laser Bean, the two are interchangeable in which to use them. Levels like Pirate Seas where zombies are grouped up in lanes will have Laser Bean more useful due to its Plant Food effect, while levels like Wild West, Electric Peashooter will shine as it can deal with Zombie Chickens more efficiently. It's Plant Food power is great against groups of zombies, as it fires three giant peas that split into smaller ones. However, these should not be your only offense, they fire fairly slowly, and their cost is a bit high. Having other plants to defend or support Electric Peashooter will help. Also, note that unlike most peashooting plants, this does not benefit from Torchwood. Keep this in mind and use defensive plants to help it instead. He is also good for getting rid of graves, much like Laser Bean. Gallery ATLASES PLANTELECTRICPEASHOOTER 768 00 PTX.png|Sprite and assets Electric Peashooter HD.png|HD Electric Peashooter Electric Peashooter Costume HD.png|HD Electric Peashooter with costume ElectricPeashooter_AboutShoot.png|Electric Peashooter about to shoot an electric pea ElectricPeashooter_Shooting.png|Electric Peashooter shooting an electric pea Trivia *Its Almanac entry is a pun of "Ohm," the SI unit of electrical resistance, and "own." *It reuses sounds of Electro Pea from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **In fact, it shares many similarities with Electro Pea. This, however, is a lighter shade of blue. *This, Pea Pod, Threepeater, and Pea-nut are the only peashooting plants that do not share the same idle animations with the other peashooting plants. *The pea-like orbs it fires don't have their damage increased by Torchwood. **This is likely because it fires electrical balls, and electricity cannot be lit on fire. *The smaller pea-like orbs that come out from its Plant Food projectile reuses the Sun Bomb exploding animation. Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Peashooting plants